


Just My Luck

by breakatake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is adorable, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Awh, Cuties, Feelings, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, So much emotion, This is cute, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Thomas plays guitar, Ukulele, admitting emotions, and violin, fucking adorable ok, he’s soft, i love my boys sm, i was playing my ukulele and thought of this i’m not sorry, jamilton fluff, john and peggy bought alex a ukulele, sm fluff, thomas is so in love, thomas jefferson and alexander hamilton, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Alexander was up late at night playing ukulele until Thomas facetimes him and asks what he’s up to.





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> awh i was playing shawn mendes on my ukulele and this came to mind and i’m fuckin soft ok  
> this is just a random fluff that i needed to write it’s v self indulgent and yes i’m still writing my other story i just need this out of my system so i can cry over these fucking nerds okay it’s 12 am and i’m in need of ukulele player!ham and pining!guitar player/violin player! thomas

Yet _another sleepless night._

Alexander was awake, he was most of the time. He drank so much coffee that he just rarely slept. However, tonight something else was keeping him up. He didn’t drink coffee today, he wasn’t exactly feeling it. But, he tried to go to bed at around 10 and he couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his bed. 

Alexander got up out of bed, grabbed his tuner and his ukulele, then sat back down on the bed. He grabbed his laptop and unlocked it then typed in  _La Vie En Rose_ which was one of his favorite songs to play, especially after hearing it on  _How I Met Your Mother_ which he loved to binge watch with John and Peggy. 

Speaking of John and Peggy, he had been meaning to thank them (for the hundredth time) for this ukulele. Sure, he had one already. He bought it on his own a few years back when he decided he wanted to play. But for his 18th birthday, the couple decided it was a good idea to buy him a green ukulele with pretty yellow flowers across it.

Needless to say, he fucking loved it.

He named it Laura, not really having a reason why. But he loved his ukulele so much. 

Alexander strummed softly with his thumb, this song was more of a softer song so he didn’t need to strum fast with his index and middle fingers like he normally did. 

 

_Hold me close and hold me fast,_

_this magic spell you cast,_

_this is la vie en rose._

_When you kiss me,_

_heaven sighs_

_and though I close my eyes,_

_I see la vie en rose._

_When you press me to your heart,_

_I’m in a world apart,_

_a place where roses bloom._

_And when you speak, angels sing from above._

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs._

 

Alexander sung quietly, not wanting to wake his parents. He smiled to himself, one person popped into his mind. He imagined how the boy would look if he sang this song to him, his white teeth would sparkle and his eyes would crinkle as he smiled at him.

_y’know, if he liked him back._

Alexander pined like crazy after Thomas Jefferson. He was more in love with Thomas than he was with his damn ukulele, which was very in love as a matter of fact. Alexander assumed Thomas had eyes from James. He noticed the way they interacted, it looked like the way a couple would interact to him. It kind of hurt, but Thomas wasn’t his and never was to begin with.

They were just friends.

Really, really good friends.

He and Thomas would FaceTime into late hours of the night, talking about whatever came to mind. Alexander never had to worry about the filter on his mouth, Thomas never judged him. As they grew closer, Alexander’s feelings only got stronger. He had nothing but love for him, he fell more in love everyday. 

Just as he finished the song and started to strum  _Fallin’ All In You_ by Shawn Mendes, his laptop started to ring and he saw the name “thomas the tank engine” with a pancake emoji afterwards flash on the right corner of the screen. A smile tugged on Alexander’s lips and he quickly pressed accept and he turned his light on, only now noticing he was sitting in the dark.

”I didn’t think you would be up.” Thomas admitted, his smile growing big as he saw Alexander’s sleepy expression. He knew he had a love sick smile on his face, but he couldn’t help it. He loved seeing Alexander so sleepy, it was so adorable in his opinion.

”Me neither, I couldn’t sleep.”

Alexander smiled softly at the boy on his screen, hearts practically formed in his eyes as he listened to his sleepy voice and watched as Thomas rubbed his eye underneath his glasses. 

Thomas noticed the ukulele in Alexander’s hand and he chuckled. “Late night playing?” 

“Yeah, just any random song..” Alexander started and he hit his lip looking down, suddenly feeling shy because he knew Thomas was going to ask him to play and he had never sung or played for Thomas before.

Thomas saw the look on his face and he pouted.

“Can you play for me?” 

“No, I suck.”

”And I swallow.” Thomas laughed quietly at his own joke. “Please? Any song.”

Alexander groaned softly and he pouted. “Don’t make fun of me, kay?” He asked and Thomas quickly nodded, suddenly excited to see Alexander play. 

He had heard him sing before, they were still seniors in high school and Alexander was in the choir. He was one of the main tenors and he was very, very loud. Thomas always enjoyed hearing them perform, he made it his mission to go to all of their after school performances. 

Alexander cleared his throat before he started to speak. “This is Just My Luck by McFly, okay?” Alexander’s cheeks were slightly pink, he picked this song for a reason.

This was going to be his way of telling Thomas he had feelings for him. 

Alexander began to strum and count. 

 

_1,2.._

_1,2,3,4!_

_You and I have got a lot in common_

_We share all the same problems_

_Luck, love and life aren’t on our side_

_I’m in the wrong place at the wrong time_

_Always the last one in a long line_

_Waiting for something to turn out right, right_

_I’m starting to fall in love_

_It’s getting too much_

_Not often that I slip up_

_It’s just my luck, yeah, yeah._

 

Alexander made sure to make direct eye contact with Thomas a few times during the song. Thomas’ cheeks were bright red as he continued to sing the song, every single time Alexander sang “I’m starting to fall in love” it hit Thomas in his chest. There were butterflies in his stomach, he wished Alexander was singing for him.

_He probably isn’t._ Thomas thought to himself. There was no way. 

As Alexander finished the song, he looked at Thomas with a concerned expression because Thomas wasn’t speaking.

”A-Are you okay?” Alexander questioned carefully, not wanting to trouble him. 

Thomas thought for a second. Should he tell him the truth and be humiliated because he didn’t feel the same? Or should he lie and say he’s just really tired?

He went with the first option.

Thomas inhaled sharply and he shook his head.  _Jesus, this is like walking on egg shells._ He thought to himself.

Thomas closed his eyes and spoke softly.

He sang in the same melody of the song Alexander had just sung to him.

”I’m starting to fall in love, 

It’s getting too much...”

Thomas felt anxiety building up in his stomach at his own actions, he was afraid that he was going to scare Alexander off and he was just never going to speak to him again. 

Alexander’s eyes widened and his cheeks were dusted a pink color and he smiled softly at Thomas.

”It’s not often that I slip up,

It’s just my luck..”

Alexander finished the lyric and Thomas looked up at his screen with a shocked expression. 

“Thomas do-“

”I like you, Alexander.” Thomas mumbled softly and he sat up on his bed, his leg hitting his guitar and he groaned “ouch” before moving it off the bed. Alexander giggled and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” 

Thomas felt his heart drop into his stomach and out of his ass at that statement and he suddenly felt anxious.

”I know you don’t-“

”Don’t be a moron.” Alexander groaned and face palmed. Did Thomas seriously think he didn’t like him back? Whenever Thomas played guitar or violin for him, Alexander would have this face that could only be described as love struck. He took a photo of Thomas playing violin and he had it as his home screen, for christ’s sake! He was just so beautiful and so talented and funny and Alexander loved him so much that he just didn’t know what in god’s green earth to say to him to tell him he was just  _so deeply in fucking love with him._

”I’m in love with you, you big babbling buffoon.” 

Thomas let out the breath he had been holding in and his eyes widened. He smiled widely, all of his teeth were showing now and he felt his heart skip a beat.

”Y-you're what?” 

“I’m in love with you.”

Alexander’s smile grew bigger too and he put his ukulele down on the ground and he looked at Thomas through the screen.

”I have been for so long and I thought you liked James-“

”Gross, he’s practically my brother.”

”I’m aware, but whatever. I didn’t want to tell you because,” Alexander paused and he blushed, scratching the back of his head. “Because I was scared you’d reject me and never speak to me ever again.” He admitted and he looked away. 

Thomas laughed quietly, this was his fear only a few minutes ago.

”I thought the same way.”

”No way. The mighty Thomas Jefferson was afraid of something?” Alexander teased and Thomas flipped him off.

”Don’t antagonize me, Hamilton.”

”I do what I want.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes at Alexander, making the other boy giggle.

”Where does this leave us?” 

Alexander stared at Thomas and waited for an answer.

”I’m not sure. But what I am sure of is that  _something finally turned out right.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me  
> twitter: kvrishma  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> i might make this into a series idk lmk if i should  
> this took me a whole ass fucking hour jesus christ  
> ok gn y’all ily


End file.
